


Probably Just Adrenaline

by Tlikesprettythings



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, forever a macriley fan, living on the edge of doom always, when you gotta live in the fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlikesprettythings/pseuds/Tlikesprettythings
Summary: When Adrenaline pushes you over the edge...
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Probably Just Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> After 5x03 I just don't know what is happening but in my head, Macriley is endgame even if it's off-screen. I wanted to write something and suddenly found this started work, but didn't finish (have a lot of those) So here is a scene in my head.

The timing wasn’t ever right.

Mostly for him, but then it wasn’t for her too. If she wasn’t seeing someone then he was, or recovering from another broken heart. They nursed each other through a few of those. On the plane ride home from Germany she watched as he slept across from her in his seat and she wondered why not _him_?

Even when she got home and sat wrapped up in Aubery’s arms she wondered what had shifted because she couldn’t stop thinking about him. That feeling in her chest exploded when he held her hand and told her she too would never be alone. The heat she felt coursing through her body. How blue his eyes looked. It was probably _adrenaline_ , she told herself. They did almost die, again.

But it was when she watched him kiss Desi on that field that she knew something wasn’t right. Because she shouldn’t feel the weird stab in her chest as she watched them. She shouldn’t care, after all, she was rooting for them. Right? 

When everyone was against him, thinking he’d gone rogue, she couldn’t cause she realized she trusted him. Like no one else in her life. So she ran after him, to protect him and to be by his side because she made a promise that he’d never be alone and cause she was very quickly realizing that she _loves_ him. 

So many moments pretending to be a couple, from boyfriend to fiancé, to husband. He has been everything in between. Now each long gaze, smile, or touch amplified themselves for her. But how could she betray him and Desi? Desi who was becoming a good friend, Desi who cornered her and asked her why and while she told the truth it was only half of it. 

When the pandemic hit and her plans to move out were put on a hold, quarantining together for 7 months did nothing but solidify truths that she wasn’t ready to address, so she didn’t and enjoyed his company and his antics as he took apart and put together and took apart things. 

They talk all the time about everything, he shares his fears and she tells him hers. She tells him it’s good to see him like this, happy. And that tells her to stand back even more because he finally was-happy. It’s weird how easy it was to open to him and tell him everything but this one thing, that she loves him. 

So of course when Bozer checks in, she brushes it off and says and hopes to one day believe that all it is was that _adrenaline_. Even wishes them well for what seems like the 10th time and tells him not to screw it up and her stomach turns a bit. She knows something is wrong, but dysfunction seems to be their glue. 

Denial was hard on the mind and body, it shows up in the worst ways and times. So when in a mission, he does something so stupid and pushes her out of a room that is about to explode and stays behind to try to dismantle yet another dangerous situation with seconds on the clock, but this time it was so close, and she just kind of thought they did the whole dying thing together, She loses it. Anger courses through her when she drives to his house, not bothering to change out of the dirty clothes or showering the debris away. Her eyes sting a bit and she chews the inside of her cheeks to keep herself together. 

She still had a spare key, he had told her to keep it so she could use it anytime to come back if she needed to even if it’s to watch Rick and Morty reruns. It didn’t even occur to her that maybe Desi was here too, or that she wasn’t thinking and that once again she was letting the _adrenaline_ confuse her. She finds him standing in his room, covered in dirt, sweat, and some dried blood, no doubt replaying the events of the day.

“What the hell was that Mac?!” she shouted, she was so angry, she couldn’t even rationalize it. They risked their lives for each other countless times and while each time was scary, this particular one left her mortified. 

“Riley, I did what had to be done,” He simply stated, his voice tired. 

“So you thought you’d sacrifice yourself?! What’s wrong with you?!” arms raised to the sides of her head as she paced.

He turned fast and shouted back, “It was you or me! What did you think I would do?!”

Her eyes widen, her chest rose and fell fast, she felt so many things, so she did the only thing that seemed to make sense at that moment. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. She kissed him because she felt like she needed to feel his breath, it wasn’t enough that he was alive and breathing. She knew she violated a trust when she did it but when his arms wrapped around her pulling her against him and he kissed her back with fervid, she found herself feel a relief wash over her that she hadn’t felt in over a year. One hand moving up her body to grab the back of her neck to angle her better. Each sweep of his tongue reassuring her, and fuck did it feel right. She’s had her fair share of kisses, but this one left her feeling all kinds of surges and utterly defenseless. 

His fingers dug into her hip, holding her so tight, her fingers tangled in his hair. It was soft as she imagined it. When they needed to come up for air, he still held her in places. Forehead touching as they breathed into each other. “Riles”

She thought now would be when he’d walk away, he’d apologize and she’d do the same but then he was kissing her again and lifting her up effortlessly and she was wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He carried her into the shower, never breaking the kiss, never letting her go. Pushing her against the cool tiles, she works on his shirt as his lips find her jaw, she tilts her head to the side to give him better access, to take all of her. 

When she touches his bare skin, the heat transfer from him onto her. 

“Riley, we should slow down. Tell me to slow down,” he said his forehead against her as dribbles of water ran across their faces. His eyes are closed and his breathing is quick and rushed. He’s trying to control himself.

“Don’t slow down,” she whispered. She was aware that they should slow down, they should talk about what was happening and about to happen. But fuck it, let this _adrenaline_ that started everything, end everything too.


End file.
